


The Bates at home

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Soon after their baby is born. John returns from work to find Anna and the baby doing well.





	The Bates at home

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short sexual encounters between characters

The Bates, all three of them, have been back in their cottage for five days. Anna has yet to return to work but John goes to the big house every morning and every evening. Coming back, midday to see about Anna and the baby. This evening, finished for the day he comes in to find Anna sitting in front of the fire with the baby in her arms.

  
“Isobel came by today and helped me with a few things. I was tired of lying in bed.”  
John comes up behind her and kisses her neck asking  
“How’s the little man doing today?  
“He’s fine, he’s finally nursing well, Isobel said sometimes it can take awhile, but then it flows easily. It seems to be doing that now.” She smiles up at him and he kisses her cheek.

  
“How about a cup of tea?” he offers  
“Wonderful!” while he is fixing the tea, he can hear the baby stirring and starting to fuss. When he comes back with the tea he realizes she is undoing her dress preparing to nurse the baby.  
“Do you want me to leave?” he asks her  
“No, why?” looking puzzled.  
“I thought you might not want me to watch.”  
“Not at all, sit down and have some tea and tell me about your day”  
Pulling down her camisole, she puts the baby to her breast. He latches on quickly and starts to suck, after a few seconds Anna sighs.

  
“Are you okay?’ asks John, looking worried. She smiles and says  
“I’m fine, there is just a little… feeling when the flow starts… it’s sorta like a contraction, Isobel calls it the ‘let down’.”  
“I didn’t know it would do that… how does it feel?”  
“It feels… nice...good. Almost feels content. It’s hard to explain.”  
“He certainly looks content.

  
“Do you mind if I sit next to you, so I can see him?”asks John. He’s fascinated watching the baby’s eyes slowly close while nursing at his mother’s breast. Both looking cozy and happy.  
“Not at all” she chuckles and pats the sofa next to her. After John sits down and snuggles up to her, she switches the baby to the other breast so John can see him better. Leaning over he runs a finger down the baby’s cheek, entranced by the tiny boy.

He looks up into Anna’s face and runs a finger down her unoccupied breast. He is shocked when a trickle of milk beads to the surface of the nipple. He looks up at Anna and raises an eyebrow. She catches the dribble on her finger and holds it up to his mouth, smiling. He sucks on her finger and closes his eyes, relishing the taste and warmth of his wife’s body. The baby has fallen asleep and releases Anna’s breast with a tiny pop. Chuckling, Anna lays him gently in his basket next to her feet, and turns to her husband sliding her hands behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She whispers to him

  
“You try it, John. Suckle me.” He looks deep into her eyes for a moment and then gives a tiny little smile. He draws her closer and slowly lowers his head to her breast, she places her hand under a breast and raises it slightly, offering it to his lips. John licks across her nipple and then takes it completely into his mouth, running his tongue around in a circle and then drawing gently. Anna holds him to her and lays her head back, enjoying the sensations.  
“Harder” she whispers and places her hand in his lap, sliding it over his half aroused cock. John is amazed at the sensation of her milk dribbling into his mouth, he places his hand on her other breast and gently pinches her nipple and starts to draw harder. Suddenly his mouth fills with milk and it’s shooting down his throat. He swallows quickly, releasing her nipple he watches the milk shooting out like a tiny geyser. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and lays it over her breast to absorb the flow.

  
“Wow, that’s amazing.”  
“That’s the ‘let down’.” Anna says raising her head to look at him. “It feels good… Do it some more, John.” she whispers. He stares at her for a moment and she squeezes his cock through his trousers and tries to unbutton his fly. He gives her a sly grin and opens his trousers, sliding them and his pants down enough to release his cock, which hardens quickly as she slips her hand around it and gently strokes. John shifts position slightly and slides both his hands down inside Anna’s camisole, lifting her breasts and licking across first one nipple and then the other, pulling it gently with his lips, draws it deeply and sucks hard, feeling the ‘let down’ almost instantly.

“Ooh, yes” sighs Anna. John keeps up sucking deeply on a breast and lifts Anna’s skirt up so he can stroke her thighs. Anna runs her hand slowly up and down his shaft and enjoys the sensation of him nursing at her breast. John slides his hands up the inside of her thighs, she spreads her legs. He rubs two fingers at the top of her slit, just where she likes it.  
“Oh John, that’s so good.” she moans. It doesn’t take long, a few seconds of rubbing and sucking and she’s lost.

  
“That’s it...I’m coming...Oh, god!” Anna throws her head back and tightens up her body, practically lifting herself off the sofa, she comes all over his hand. Moaning, relaxing through the aftershocks, she grabs his head and pulls him off her breast, it’s just too much now.  
“That was fantastic” says John “I wish I could be inside you now. It’s been so long. Sitting up and taking his hand she pulls him back up onto the sofa, and drops to her knees. She says

  
“You can...just a different hole.” and she takes his prick and licks from the base all the way up to the head, pushing her tongue into the slit at the top before engulfing him completely with her mouth.  
“Anna!”  
“Relax John, just enjoy it” and then she hollows her cheeks sucking him as hard as she dares.  
“That’s…so...good” groans John throwing his head back and squeezing her shoulders. Anna slides a hand down and fondles his balls pushing a knuckle up behind them while stroking and sucking his dick.

  
“Fuuuuuck” he mutters just before it hits him and he’s spewing into Anna’s mouth. She chokes a little at first, then reaches for John’s discarded handkerchief and catches the rest of his cum with it. She wipes her mouth and looks up into his face.

  
“Where did you learn that?” John asks, pulling her up into his lap and nuzzling her neck.  
“Isobel, apparently you learn all kinds of things being a nurse” she replies with a big grin.


End file.
